Strange Past
by Kiwi-Chiba-Chan
Summary: Mika falls into the well and learns about her parents past and the jewel which she now wears around her neck..Please read and find out what happens(I sucks at summarys and discriptions)BTW Kagama-Samma is an old name of mine
1. Prologue

Strange Past-By Kagome-Sama-Proluge:  
  
I woke up in a strang place,there was bones around me..I felt strange as a sour smell filled my nostrils.As I pushed myself up rubing my head-it had a bump,a painful one at that.Then I felt furry ears on my head-I cant remember who or what I was...Noticing I was in a well,I started to climb out,diging the claws that were on the end of my fingers into the wall.Over taken by the scent of blood that filled my nose-it was fresh..but I couldnt place if it was human or animal.Spoting a small stream,walking over to it-I gasp at the reflection.I see my hair is longer,way longer-the ears on my head..dog ears!''What happened to me....!'' I scream,the only thing I can remember is my clothes,which I wore to school..the black jeans and the belly shirt that matched-the ones my dad got me.Siting down-I started to cry...I didnt know what happened..I was scared,very scared. 


	2. Chapter One

Strange Past-By Kagome-Sama:Chapter One  
  
My name is Mika Tsuki.I was born and raised in Japan,in a ancient shrine with my sister Serena and brother Miroko.I was the oldest-today was my 16th birthday.My mothers name is Kagome-and my father is InuYasha.What I find out after falling into the well-is shocking and thrilling about my mothers and fathers past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A passing priestess see's the young girl crying,as the priestess gasps-she cant believe this girl looks like InuYasha and Kagome:The reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo who protected the Shika no Tama also known as the Jewel of Four Souls.InuYasha was in love with Kikyo,but Nakaru betrayed them both into hating eachother-Which they destroyed with thier friends:Sango,Miruko,and Shippo...exactly 18 years ago.Shippo,who stayed at Oden after InuYasha left with Kagome back to her own era-walked with the priestess,stoped,gap mouthed as he looked at the crying ball next to the stream.''InuYasha..?''The girl looked up from her place on the ground to see a 23 year old fox demon in front of her,with a 18 year old priestess..''N..Nani?InuYasha...i..is my father..'',she sniffled.Now Shippo,who could never see InuYasha as the children wanting kind,looked like he was about to faint..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest will come in Chapter 2.I know its a cliff hanger,but it keeps you on your toes ^.~  
  
Oden=Fedual Japan back in InuYasha's era cuz it was not Tokoyo at the time.  
  
Nani=What.  
  
Now Remember-I dont own InuYasha,just Mika and the soon to be reveled Priestess.LoL  
  
E-Mail comments to: DarkWolf16@msn.com 


	3. Chapter Two

Strange Past-By Kagome-Sama:Chapter Two  
  
Mika looked at the Priestess and the Fox Demon,wiping her tear stained cheeks with her now clawed hands."Who...are you...and where am I..?",Mika whispers quietly.Shippo snaps out of his 'stunned' state and begins to speak-"I am Shippo,I was friends with your father and mother,we meet well they were gathering the shards of the Shikon Jewel.."Shippo continued to stare at her as the Priestess now spoke."And I am Priestess Aurlia..I was appointed Priestess of Oden,when Priestess Keade died.My orders remained to take care of Shippo here."Shippo started to argue with Aurlia at the order of taking care of him.Mika stood up and looked at the wall."So my father and mother traveled through that well..?"Mika looked at them.Shippo stoped his bickering and immediately replied with a "Yes."She once again looked at the well and started to think:Once Dad knows I am gone he will come and get me..I know it.If he can.Mika blinks,she feels a hot thing against her neck and looks down at the neckless her mother gave her.Shippo then starts to speak"Thats the Shikon Jewel..where did you get that?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3 :P  
  
~Kagome-Sama~ 


End file.
